Angry Cas
by StressyLittlePigeon
Summary: I suck at summaries, as you can tell this is an Angry!Cas fic and is my first attempt! Edited by my amazing beta ZaZaIsObsessed


Hi, I'm StressyLittlePigeon, but you can call me Shiah. This is my first ever fanfic /hides/

edited by ZazaIsObsessed

er... Hope you enjoy?

* * *

Dean sighed, he was sat on his bed, rereading the list before him

_Girls. Boys. _

_Sex. _

_Boobs_

_Pussies_

_Hawt._

Thirty-two. Thirty. Two. Dean Winchester that is your Thirty-second sigh in the last ten minutes. Seriously dude, either tell me the problem or shut the hell up." Growled Sam, looking up from his laptop, from where he sat at the table across the room.

Dean immediately flipped the piece of paper which lay before him around, hiding its content, blushing a deep shade of red and glancing away from the his brothers hazel eyes. Fortunately for Dean, The long-haired boy appeared completely oblivious to the short ones discomfort and had already turned back to the computer screen. His fingers keenly tapping away at the keys again, back into their usual frenzied dance, as if never interrupted.

Nothing" denied Dean, "I'm just bored… we've been here forever"

"Four nights, Dean" Corrected Sam, still typing.

"Whatever, Mr PedanticPants"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"I think that you're just a itsy bit grumpy coz your little angel isn't here" teased the younger boy, tearing his gaze away from the device and fixing them back on his brother.

Dean flipped his head up to glare at his enemy "no! and why _my_ angel, he's just as much yours"

Sam grinned; he didn't miss the blush this time.

"Aww, Deany, I think you forget, I'm not the one with a handprint burned into my shoulder"

"I like boobs, god dammit Sam" The hunter shot back, defensively. However his wavering voice only confirmed Sammys theory. Sam was about to reply with this in mind, when the Angel in question, appeared between them both.

And now Sammy was blushing too.

"Speak of the dev- Angel... I need to go to the... Library, be back in forty-ish minutes." The blonde muttered, his smirk instantly disappearing as he awkwardly stood and left. Then his head popped back in, looking straight at Dean he said "You guys should...erm, talk, err yeah, bye." and then he really was gone.

Castiel looked around to his friend in confusion, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't worry, Cas, c'mon sit" murmured the shorter brother, tapping the space beside him on the bed. The Angel obeyed without question.

"I.. I need to talk to you" Dean wasn't good at this, he shut himself up again, what did he need to talk to Cas about anyway? What the fuck was he supposed to say?

He looked back down at the list still clutched in his hands. Quickly he corrected it.

_Girls. Boys. _

_Boobs. Cas. _

_Pussies_

_Girls._

_Boobs._

_Pussy..._

He had crossed out 'hawt' and 'sex' because, you know, they could be in either column. Yes hot could be in either, he unwillingly admitted, but he didn't actually find boys hot. Did he? No, he didn't. He didn't like boys. He was straight.

Well that was the problem really, he had genuinely thought he was heterosexual, emphasis on thought, but since a few weeks ago, he was having doubts. He'd caught himself staring at Cas on and off and only yesterday he had called his friend cute. Not out loud of course, luckily, but he had thought it. Castiel had been nibbling on some banana bread, that Dean had insisted he try some of, and he had then looked up at Dean and just smiled, so eager to please his "master" and the younger man had just thought "he's so... cute" and had then he had proceeded to completely panic and rush out of the room, and to the loo, like a psychotic idiot. Quickly splashing his face with icy cold water and imagining breasts before slowly calming down and...

"Dean?"

The man blinked.

"Sorry phased out there, babe, what where you saying"

Silence

"Oh shit..." Thought Dean, closing his eyes "babe, really, where had that come from, for goodness sake, what's wrong with me... Oh?"

He felt something cold against him and he shivered.

And then it was there again, gently brushing his rough lips, only this time, more pressure was applied. His reaction was involuntary, he was immediately moving his lips in time with his Angels, pressing their bodies together, and then opening his mouth, slipping his tongue out and using it to gently lick Castiels lips.

"I'm kissing a dude?" Came Deans unconscious, it sounded uncertain, almost scared, but he pushed it away, instead occupying himself by sliding his tongue through Cas' now parted lips, carefully exploring its interior. After fully satisfying himself, he reigned his tongue in, now allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of his partner nibbling and sucking at his bottom lip.

And then, with his lust partially sated his brain decided to return, along with it his mainly homophobic side, and before he knew it, he was up and out of the door. If he just could just have turned around, he might have caught his Angels piercing blue gaze, and realised, it really didn't matter that Cas was male, and seen instead that the innocent Castiel was perfect for the Hunter. But of course, he didn't, instead he stormed out without a backward glance, leaving behind a dejected but turned-on looking wreck in a trench coat.

* * *

Tell me what you thought? I know the end's a bit... offish? Idk.

So chuck some constructive criticism my way?

- StressyPigeon


End file.
